


[Podfic] A Meeting of Minds

by kalakirya



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of crimsonquill's story<br/><i>As it turns out, the Extremis hadn't quite finished rewriting Tony's brain. The only potential fix has...consequences.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Meeting of Minds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Meeting of Minds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/346400) by [Nix (CrimsonQuills)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix). 



  
  
**Length** 1 hour 59 minutes

 **Download** from audiofictionarchive [as an mp3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/meeting-of-minds) [as a podbook](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/meeting-of-minds-audiobook)

 

[streaming (left-click)/download (right-click)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/a%20meeting%20of%20minds%20%20-%20written%20by%20crimsonquills.mp3)

 

cover by the lovely cybel

 


End file.
